Duke Hazard
Colin MacLean is a professional chat wrestling wrestler. He is currently signed to World Chatzy Wrestling World Chatzy Wrestling (2010) Colin debuted in WCW under many nicknames such as *Unbreakable* *The Live Wire* and *The Disciple* in March of 2010. After his debut, Colin started jobbing losing countless matches. Following this, he aligned himself with *The Messiah* John Octavion claiming he was the first disciple of John's new faction "The Cult" Colin won the tag team champions shortly afterwards. Colin MacLean was shortly afterwards, released from World Chatzy Wrestling after getting into a verbal confrontation backstage with WCW Chairman Kevin Edwards. Chatzy Wrestling Association (2010) After his release from WCW, Colin joined John Octavion's new chat wrestling group CWA (Chatzy Wrestling Association) and he couldn't win any matches. Colin was released from his CWA contract after getting into verbal confrontations with John Octavian and fellow CWA wrestler, Drew Korr. Virtual Fighting Championship (2010) Colin debuted in Virtual Fighting Championship on the June 16 edition of Warzone under the new ring name, Duke Hazard. Duke made a successful VFC debut by winning the tag team championships with his partner Adam McReary defeating *The Showstopper* Shawn Carter in a 2 on 1 Handicap. Although recognized as one half of the VFC Tag Team Champions, Adam McReary refused to give Duke one of the belts. Later that week on Saturday Night Velocity, Duke lost a Parking Lot Brawl against Joe Jones when Adam McReary came out and powerbombed him onto the hood of a car, turning on his partner. At VFC's CPV Bashiversary, Duke and Adam were supposed to defend the Tag Team Championships against Lucas Marks and Daniel Crusser however, Adam and Lucas didn't show up along with Drew Korr, Charles Xavier and Jason Cage. Due to this, VFC Chairman Kevin Edwards declared all the titles vacant including the Tag Team Championships. Later that night, Duke had a chance to become the first ever VFC TV Champion in a Triple Threat Hardcore Match against Mr. Destiny and Daniel Crusser. Resulting in Daniel Crusser winning the title. On the June 26 edition of Saturday Night Shockwave, Duke Hazard defeated George Steel in a Submission Match to become the VFC International Champion. On the June 26 edition of Shockwave, Duke Hazard lost the International Championship to Adam McReary in a Tables Match. Shortly afterwards Duke begn to feud with George Steel. George defeated Duke at a Live Event to win the vacant VFC Television Championship. Virtual Fighting Championship folded soon after this match Return to WCW (November 2010) Colin returned to World Chatzy Wrestling in a losing effort against then WCW Chairman and General Manager, Kevin Edwards. Accomplishments As Colin MacLean: WCW Tag Team Champion (1-Time) As Duke Hazard VFC Tag Team Champion (1-Time) VFC International Champion (1-Time) Nicknames WCW (Unbreakable, Live Wire, The Disciple) Finishers As Colin MacLean State Of Shock (SOS) (Spinning Suplex Neckbreaker)-WCW Whiplash (Short armed Clothesline Neckbreaker)-WCW (Used as a regular move from November 2010-present) As Duke Hazard Hell-A-Vator/VDD (Vertical Death Drop)-VFC STS (Step Over Armbar Crossface)-VFC Entrance themes "Tear Away" by Drowning Pool (used while a member of The Cult) "Another Way To Die" by Disturbed ' '"Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin "Take Back The Fear" by Hail The Villain Managers: John Octavian Category:World Chatzy Wrestling